


Justice

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death By Time Paradox, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Pretty sure Angst works here, Set in an Alternate 5x21 timeline, Shock, What can you do when your friend breaks in front of you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Rage is not something Caitlin is used to, but a confrontation with Grace enrages her past the breaking point and leads her to realize exactly what she is capable of as she erases Grace from existence via a time paradox. However, the exertion prevents her from remembering her actions, which makes Barry and company not quite know how to handle this.





	Justice

Caitlin was almost beside herself with anger as Grace seemed to be immune to the group's latest attempt at dealing with this new Cicada.  
Something inside her snapped. She spoke in a voice that seemed to echo from everywhere at the same time. “ENOUGH.”

Grace herself paused from the shout and looked at Caitlin.   
Caitlin rose into the air, and looked down at Grace. “I am sick and tired of you, and your shit. You wanted to destroy everyone. Now I will destroy you.” She raised a hand and an icicle appeared in her hand.   
She threw it into the air, and it bored through the ceiling and kept going.   
Grace blinked at the show. “What did you do?”

“I stopped you the only way I knew would work.” Caitlin smirked. “You have a lot of power, but you're not immune to being erased from existence.”

Barry's eyes widened, having watched this from lying on the ground. “Caitlin! What did you do?!”

Caitlin smiled cruelly. “I did what was needed, Barry.”

Grace suddenly screamed in agony and started to literally crack apart like a marble statue, the cracks shooting out bright light in all directions. “What did you do?!?!” She screamed and then exploded into countless millions of pieces in a bright flash of light.  
Caitlin groaned and fell to the ground. A moment later, she stood back up shakily. “What's going on, guys? Where's Grace?” She frowned.

“You don't know what you did?” Barry asked, surprised.

“What did I do?” Caitlin frowned.  
Barry shivered. “I can't...I can't tell you, Caitlin. I just...I can't.”

“What did I do?!” Caitlin gasped.  
Nora groaned and stood up. “Sorry I got knocked out, everyone.”   
Caitlin looked over at Nora and sniffed. “Oh, Nora. I did something horrible.”

Barry grimaced and Caitlin took a deep breath, and then shot into the air and flew away.  
“Okay. That's new.” Barry blinked.

“She doesn't do that yet. Not normally.” Nora frowned. “What happened to Grace? I don't see her anywhere.”

“I...” Barry spoke, still in shock by Caitlin's actions. “I can't say.”

“Dad...” Nora walked over to him and spoke. “Are you okay?”

“No. I'm not. Grace....Grace went up like Eobard did when Eddie shot himself.” Barry spoke and hugged Nora to him. “Oh, Nora. I don't know what to do here.”

Nora frowned, understanding what happened. “Oh, man. This is not good. Caitlin snapped. The future is going to change significantly now.”

“If we don't do something quick, Nora, Caitlin's going to never recover from this.” Barry spoke.

“I know.” Nora frowned.

&^&

“What?” Cisco winced, not 100% certain what he just heard.   
Nora and Barry both frowned. “It's pretty bad, Cisco.” Barry spoke.

“I get that. Grace died like Eobard, because of Caitlin? Our Caitlin.” Cisco frowned.

“That's why we're meeting here, Cisco, in the future.” Barry spoke.   
Nora nodded. “Caitlin can't time travel.” 

“I am aware.” Cisco frowned. “But this is so surreal. That isn't like our Caitlin. I understand that sometimes, a person can snap and do things they normally would never do, and I'm guessing that's why she did this to Grace.”

“Exactly.” Barry spoke. “But we can't ever let her know. That's the problem. It's too dangerous.” 

“She finds out, she'll completely derail time and space worse than anything Dad has done. Sorry, Dad.” Nora frowned.

“No, it's fine.” Barry spoke. “As long as we prevent Caitlin from ever learning about this, it's fine.”  
“At least the Caitlin in our time.” Cisco spoke.

“We just need to get back soon.” Barry spoke. “And then we can go from there.”

“I won't tell her.” Cisco shivered.

&^&

Caitlin frowned and looked around the main room in S.T.A.R labs. “Guys? Where did you all go?”

“Oh, hey, there.” Cisco grinned as he walked in.  
Barry walked in a moment later. “Hey, Caitlin.”

“Guys, where did you all go?” Caitlin asked.

“We just went to the future to pick on Eobard!” Nora grinned as she rushed in.  
Cisco laughed. “Yeah, when Eobard doesn't have any powers, he's actually not that scary.”

Caitlin frowned. “Okay.” She wasn't quite believing everyone.   
“You okay?” Cisco asked.  
“I still don't know exactly what happened to Grace.” Caitlin frowned. “It's nagging on me.”

“Aliens abducted her.” Cisco spoke seriously.

“Cisco.” Barry groaned, he knew they should have all agreed on what to say.  
“I'm serious, Caitlin.” Cisco winced.  
Caitlin frowned. “Okay, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Caitlin. If anyone wants me to add to this, please let me know.


End file.
